The stringing of rackets consists of longitudinal and transverse strings. A preset string tension is chosen according to the wishes of the player. After the racket has been strung, there is no provision for any adjustment in the spring tension. A disadvantage is that in the course of time, the tension of the strings diminishes and expensive retensioning has to be carried out by an expert using an external tensioning device into which the racket is inserted.